


Fooling Mundanes

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, F/M, Funny, Ghost Hunters, Humour, Inspired by Buzzfeed Unsolved, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Simon has a crazy idea to fool some ghost hunters into thinking that Magnus's loft is haunted, copious chaos ensues...
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Fooling Mundanes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is the product of watching a bunch of Buzzfeed Unsolved supernatural videos in isolation. I've had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to write it! I hope you enjoy!

"Guys, guys!" Simon shouted, running into the training room, "I have an idea!"

"What?" Alec raised an eyebrow in his trademark questioning look

"Right, so, I was watching this YouTube channel where these two people go to houses and see if they're haunted. So I thought, what if we got them to go to Magnus's loft and glamoured ourselves and messed with them so they think it's haunted?" Simon said, barely breathing between his sentences as he told them about his plan

"Why does it have to be my place?" Magnus asked from where he was leaning against the wall, watching his boyfriend train with Jace, Clary and Izzy.

"Because there is no way that the Clave will let us use the Institute," Simon explained

"It does sound kinda fun," Clary admitted, "It would be cool to see Oliver finally get some evidence for once,"

"Exactly, I'm still not sure that Raven would believe him, even if it's right in front of her face," Simon replied

"Isn't this against the Accords?" Alec asked, still wary

"No, because we aren't going up to them and telling them about the Shadow World. We're just going to be like 'Oh no! I think this place is haunted' and pretend to be a scared mundane," Simon explained

"So I guess you'll be playing the scared mundane then?" Jace quipped, "Seeing as you have the most experience,"

"Well _thanks_ , but yeah. Clary and I can be the ones that aren't glamoured," Simon told him

"This does sound interesting," Magnus relented

"I'll do it if Magnus is," Alec shrugged

"I'm in," Izzy said, never one to miss an opportunity for fun

"Same!" Clary agreed

"Fine," Jace added, "I'll help you,"

"Yes!" Simon exclaimed, "I'll contact them, should Clary and I use our real names or not?"

"Maybe not, after all. We aren't entirely sure if this completely abides by the Accords," Alec said

"Fair, what should we call ourselves. Something close to our actual names so it's easy to remember," Clary agreed, "I could go by Adele, because it's my middle name, and Simon could be Lewis,"

"Yeah!" Simon agreed, "What about last names?"

"Uh, how about Lewis Storm and Adele Gray?" Clary suggested, "Gray is close to Fray and Storm just because it's raining,"

"Sure," shrugged Simon, "I'll go email them now,"

It didn't take long for the ghost hunters to get back to them, and soon the gang found themselves in Magnus's loft, desperately trying to hide anything that looked too occult.

"I've put a strong glamour on everything in the office, as well as made all of my spell books look like normal books. Do you think that will be fine?" Magnus asked, placing the final touches on his glamours.

"Yeah, they look pretty good. I don't think either of them has the sight and even if they do, I can't see through it, and I'm a vampire," Simon replied, looking intently at Magnus's apothecary, all he could see was an office. There were no traces of spell ingredients or half-made potions anywhere, all concealed with a glamour so strong that no one could see through it except for Magnus.

"Perfect, when will they be here?" Magnus questioned

Clary looked at her watch, "Ten minutes,"

"Okay, we will all glamour ourselves now. Remember the plan," Magnus said before glamouring himself into invisibility, Alec, Jace and Izzy all activated their glamour runes. Even though Simon and Clary could still see them, the mundane YouTubers would not be able to.

Soon, they arrived and Clary and Simon let them in.

"Wow, this is a really nice place," Raven told them as her and Oliver walked into the loft.

"Thanks! It used to be a friends," Clary said, making her tone slightly sad at the end

"Used to be?" asked Oliver, picking up on Clary's tone

"Yeah, he died last year and left this place to us," Simon said

"Oh, is that why you think it might be haunted?" asked Raven, "Placebo is pretty common with these kinds of places,"

"Raven, stop questioning them until we can set up our cameras. That kind of thing would be useful for the video," Oliver scolded his co-host before turning to Clary and Simon, "Is there anywhere we can set up to film the intro? After we've done that we'll use our body cams to go around the apartment with you,"

"Oh, yeah, you can use the couch," Clary told them

"Perfect!" Oliver said, it didn't take long for them to set up their camera and soon it was rolling facing where Oliver, Raven, Simon and Clary were sitting on Magnus's couch. Magnus, Jace, Izzy and Alec were all standing nearby, watching the exchange with amused expressions.

"Hey guys! Welcome to another episode of Supernatural or Science? I'm here with my co-host, and reluctant friend Raven, and we are still trying to answer the question we named our channel after," Oliver began

"It's science," Raven cut in

Ignoring Raven, Oliver continued, "We're here tonight with Lewis and Adele who have reason to believe that their loft is haunted. Would you two like to describe the reason for this belief?"

Clary and Simon looked at each other briefly before Clary answered, "Well, Lewis and I moved in here last year. One of my mum's friends died and left us this apartment, being struggling students, a free place to live seemed pretty appealing. But then we started noticing weird stuff happening,"

"Like what?" Oliver asked, leaning his elbows on his knees

"Things falling of surfaces, voices, sometimes weird symbols on the floor," Simon said with a shiver. Both he and Clary were surprisingly good actors and seemed to be fooling Oliver and Raven pretty well.

"That does seem compelling," Oliver agreed while Raven just shook her head, "Is there anything else?"

"Well, the friend that died here. Sometimes we can hear him talking, a lot of the furniture is from when he owned the place and if we move stuff it normally goes back to how he had it," Clary told him

"Interesting, it sounds like it's time to start our investigation," Oliver said excitedly. Soon, all four of them were outfitted in body-cams and were ready to start the inspection.

"Okay, so we are going to start with this living area. Is there anything you can tell us about this room in particular?" Oliver asked

"Um, yeah. This is where our friend died," Simon told him, "It's also where the furniture moves,"

"Cool," Raven nodded, looking around the room

"Cool?" Oliver questioned, indignant

"Yeah, should we try to move something?" Raven asked

"Sure," shrugged Clary. The group shifted Magnus's coffee table from it's place in the centre of the room.

"We'll come back to this room to see if that table has shifted back later," Oliver said, "For now we can look at the other rooms, this one seems to have the most history so we can save it for last,"

"Hear that ghostie? If that table hasn't shifted by the time we get back, then you aren't real!" Raven taunted. What she couldn't see was Jace and Alec flipping her the bird.

"Let's have a look at one of the bedrooms," Oliver suggested, trying to prevent Raven from antagonising the spirits so early on in the investigation. They made their way into the spare bedroom which they were pretending was Clary's room.

"Any interesting history here?" Raven asked, he tone slightly mocking of the way Oliver so frequently asked that question

"Not really, we hear voices and footsteps here," Clary said, "Sometimes, I wake up and I can see this guy with blond hair standing in the corner, just watching me,"

"Creepy," Raven nodded, looking oddly delighted for someone in a dark room that was supposedly haunted.

"Yeah, that's where he was. I've seen him a few times now," Clary added, pointing to a corner of the room that Jace was now standing in

"Hey Blondie, wanna show yourself?" Raven called out, "Kinda creepy watching a girl sleep, don't you think?"

"Blondie?" came Jace's indignant reply

"Did you hear that?" Oliver asked, eyes wide

"Yeah," Simon nodded, feigning fear

"Uh, if there is anything you want to say to us, now would be a good time," Oliver announced, gripping his torch tightly

"No," Jace said

"No?" asked Raven, "Coward,"

"Raven! Don't call the ghost a coward!" exclaimed Oliver

"It's just the wind," Raven rolled her eyes, "Ya hear that wind? You're a coward!"

Jace walked across the room, his stealth rune was activated so you couldn't hear his footsteps. Reaching out, he knocked the torch out of Raven's hands. Raven let out a small noise of shock before picking it up again.

"Sorry, I'm not normally so clumsy," she apologised

"It looked like it was knocked out of your hands," Clary said

"It kinda did," agreed Simon

"I think I've had enough of this room," Oliver cut in, "Should we go look at the next one now?"

"Sure," Clary and Simon lead him to the next bedroom which was Magnus's, and for the amount of times he slept here, basically Alec's as well.

"This was our friend's old room," Simon explained, "I use it now, but I can sometimes see the shape of a person standing in the doorway. But the thing is, they're a few inches too short to be our friend, and not lanky enough," The last comment nearly got a response from Magnus, who was standing in the doorway with Alec. 

"The energy does feel kind of off here," Oliver stated

Raven snorted, "Energy?"

"I have a weird feeling!" Oliver defended himself, earning an exasperated head shake from Raven. "Is there anyone here who wants to communicate with us? Maybe the person that stands in the doorway?" he asked

"Why would I want to talk to you?" whispered Alec quietly

"Who was that?!" Oliver quickly turned to face the door, Magnus used his magic to make Alec's silhouette visible for a brief second before he returned to being invisible to the mundanes.

"Did you see that?!" squawked Oliver

"Yeah," replied Clary, her voice trembling with fake fear. It was really a credit to her that she managed to sound afraid when Magnus was making bunny ears behind Alec's head.

"We should use the spirit box," suggested Simon, pointing to the small gadget Oliver was carrying

"Yeah, so for anyone who doesn't know. A spirit box scrolls through radio stations really fast and the theory is that ghosts and other-worldly entities can use that to manipulate the frequencies and talk to us," Oliver explained, facing Raven's camera as he pulled turned on the small box. Instantly static noise filled the room.

"Hi, I'm Oliver, this is Raven, Lewis and Adele. We just want to talk to you, can you say our names back to us?"

The plan was for Alec to have a conversation with them, making it sound like he was using the spirit box to talk to them. However, the spirit box seemed to have affected Magnus because he let out a whimper of pain and clutched at his head, sinking to his knees.

"Shit! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Alec shouted, kneeling down beside his boyfriend. Magnus's nose was dripping blood, though he didn't look like he was in as much pain now as he was when the box was first turned on, but it was quite clearly hurting him.

"Ok! Ok!" Oliver fumbled with the box and quickly silenced it, he looked shocked at having revived such an obvious response.

Raven laughed, "I guess they really don't, want to talk to you,"

Over by the door, Magnus was standing up again, he seemed to be fine now, though Alec was still looking at him with concern. The two disappeared out of view, presumably so Alec could make sure that Magnus really was okay.

"What the hell was that," Oliver shook his head, ignoring Raven's remark

"I'm not sure. Um, do you want to look at the bathroom next? Sometimes things get pushed off places," Simon said, hiding his concern for Magnus pretty well.

"Sure," Raven agreed, "Lead the way,"

As they were walking out the door of the bedroom, Oliver stopped them suddenly, "Is that blood?!" he gasped, pointing to the floor. There were indeed drops of blood on the floor from Magnus's nosebleed moments before.

"I think so," Clary nodded, "It looks fresh,"

"Yeah, it's still wet," Raven used the tip of here boot to smear one of the drops, "Freaky, this wasn't here when we came in,"

"Do you think it has something to do with the man yelling at us to turn off the spirit box?" asked Oliver fearfully

"Yeah," Simon agreed, "I think so," he gave a small shudder as if the thought scared him. It honestly did, though now that he had a moment to think about it he supposed it made sense. Magnus was half demon, it was kind of was logical that something like that would effect him that way.

"Let's go to the next room," Oliver suggested, tearing his eyes away from the blood

They walked through the door to the bathroom and saw Isabelle standing by the sink as they had planned, she looked concerned, having heard Alec's outburst but Simon gave her a quick smile to reassure her.

"Alright ghost, I heard you like to push things. I'm gonna sit this torch here, and I want you to push it off," Oliver said, placing his torch on the counter. Isabelle rolled her eyes and pushed the torch, it fell of the counter and to the floor with a clatter.

"It's a round torch, it rolls," Raven rolled her eyes

"What about this?" Clary asked, placing a tube of toothpaste where the torch was. Isabelle pushed that off too.

"That didn't roll," Oliver said to Raven, Raven only shrugged

"Should we risk the spirit box again?" Raven asked. Hoping that Magnus was far enough away this time, Clary and Simon agreed. Thankfully, when it turned on there were no shouts to turn it off, so they knew it was okay.

"Hi ghost, if you want to communicate, please say something," Oliver said, looking around warily as if expecting another pained whimper.

"And if I don't wanna talk to you?" Isabelle asked, her tone teasing

"Uh, then don't?" replied Simon sarcastically

"Okay," Isabelle said

"Actually, it would be awesome if you could talk to us," Oliver interjected, trying to keep the conversation going

"What do I get out of it?" Isabelle asked

"Uh, closure?" Oliver said but his tone made it sound more like a question

"Hmm, I suppose. What do you want to talk about?" Isabelle was leaning against the counter now, enjoying the shocked look on both Oliver's and Raven's faces. Clary and Simon were also feigning surprise.

"Why are you here?" asked Raven

"Because, my idiot friends and siblings are," Isabelle replied

"Okay, why are your friends here?" Oliver questioned

"Because, my brother's boyfriend lives here," Isabelle told him

"Your brother and his boyfriend, are they here now?" Oliver asked, clutching the spirit box tightly

"Yeah, so is my adopted brother," Isabelle said

"What do they look like?" Simon asked, wanting to direct the conversation

"Well, my adopted brother is blond with gold eyes, my other brother is tall with black hair and blue eyes and his boyfriend is even taller, he also has black hair, but he has gold-green eyes," Isabelle answered, describing Jace, Alec and Magnus

"Wait, blonde. As in the guy in your room?" Oliver turned to Clary

"Yeah," Clary said, pretending to look shocked, "Gold-green eyes, our friend had gold-green eyes,"

"Okay, I'm going to turn this off now. It was a pleasure talking to you," Oliver lied, he was actually fairly scared by the whole thing. They had never been able to have an actual conversation with a ghost over the spirit box before.

"I'd say the same, but it wasn't," Isabelle replied, just before the box went silent

"Sassy ghost, I like it," Raven said

"You can't deny it now!" Oliver exclaimed, holding up the box

"Yes I can, it could have been a recording," Raven told him

"A recording that perfectly matched our conversation?" Oliver asked, sceptically

"Who knows," Raven shrugged, clearly sensing that he wasn't going to win this argument, Oliver sighed and asked Clary and Simon to lead them to the next room. Once they entered the office Simon started to speak.

"This is where we found weird symbols, there was a massive pentagram on the floor drawn with chalk," he explained

"A pentagram?" Oliver sounded shocked

"Yeah, the desk had been pushed against the bookshelves and there was a pentagram in the middle of the floor," Clary said. Technically, she was telling the truth, they had all arrived one day to find Magnus drawing a pentagram on the floor in order to summon a demon.

"That's not good," Oliver muttered

Raven laughed, "No kidding,"

"I hate to ask this but, was your friend interested in any kind of occult stuff. You know, demons and magic?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, he was. We all thought he was joking whenever he mentioned it but he might not have been," Simon answered

"Oh no, that means that there could be something more sinister here than ghosts," Oliver said before muttering to himself "Nononononononono, I did _not_ sign up for this,"

"Can we go look at the living room again?" asked Raven, "I wanna see if the table has moved, also if we don't wrap this up soon then I think it might break Oliver,"

"Sure," replied Clary and they all walked back to the living room, sure enough, the table had been moved back to it's original position.

"Huh, cool," Raven said, poking the table, "It did move,"

"Not cool, so not cool," Oliver muttered before speaking up louder, "Okay, I want to wrap this up fast, I thought we should try to communicate with your friend. I brought an Ouija board and I think we should use that for a bit more well-roundness in our investigation,"

"Fair enough," Simon said as Oliver set up the board. Once he was done he pulled out a container of salt and poured it in a circle around the board. It was big enough that all four of them could fit comfortably inside.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up. It's just that after hearing about the pentagram in the office, I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry," Oliver explained

"Sure," Clary said and all of them gathered around the board, Izzy, Jace and Alec were leaning against the wall and Magnus was standing just outside the circle. They had agreed that Magnus would play the part of the dead friend and thankfully he was looking completely fine after the spirit box incident. Clary, Simon, Oliver and Raven all placed their hands on the pointer and moved it around the board in circles to get it ready for use.

"Okay, I'll be the questioner for tonight," Oliver said, "I'll start with a simple question, what is your name?"

Magnus stepped into the circle and slowly moved the pointer to 'M'. Deciding not to give them his full name, he left it there.

Clary let out a fake gasp of surprise, "That's what our friend's name started with," she told Oliver and Raven

"Are you Lewis and Adele's dead friend?" asked Oliver. Magnus moved the pointer slowly to 'yes'

"Is anything you want to ask him?" Oliver said to Clary and Simon

"Ask him why there are other ghosts here beside him," Simon suggested

"Okay, M, why are there other spirits here with you?" Oliver called out

Magnus tried not to sigh, he would have to move the pointer a lot for this one. It took a moment but eventually he had spelled out 'Love A, I and J are annoying,'

"Who are A, I and J?" Oliver questioned

Magnus moved the pointer again, 'A is my boyfriend, I and J are his siblings,'

After a few more questions in that vein, Oliver, Raven, Simon and Clary closed the board and walked out of the salt circle. Magnus went to follow them but fond his way blocked by an invisible wall. He was trapped inside the circle, glaring at the others that could see him, he motioned for them to break the circle and let him out. However, Clary and Simon were filming the outro with Raven and Oliver and Izzy and Jace were silently bickering in the corner over something random. Thankfully, Alec saw and walked over to help, once the circle was broken, Magnus was free to walk out. Ignoring the silent laughter of his boyfriend, Magnus glared at the circle, internally cursing his demon parentage.

After the outro was filmed, the equipment packed up and the salt circle cleaned, Oliver and Raven said their goodbyes and left. Once the door closed on the mundanes, Magnus, Alec, Izzy and Jace removed their glamours.

"That was actually pretty fun," Jace said

"Told you," Simon replied, smiling

"Except for some incidents, yes, it was fairly enjoyable," Magnus agreed

"Yeah, what happened with you and the spirit box?" asked Clary

"I assume it has something to do with my heritage," Magnus explained

"You are okay now, right?" Alec double checked

"Yes, I'm fine. I've only told you that a thousand times," Magnus reassured him

"I just worry about you," Alec said

"I know darling," Magnus smiled

"Other than that, I thought this was all pretty awesome," Clary said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Once the video was released, the group sat down to watch it together. It was quite funny watching Oliver's reaction to everything as well as Raven's blunt denial. It seems that while some people thought that everything seen in the video was real evidence, many still disagreed and thought that it might be fake. But no matter what the mundanes thought, they'd had fun doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This is officially the longest fic I've ever written by about a thousand words. Please tell me what you think of it and if you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
